Monster Hunt
by TorogiAstig
Summary: Another odd job/adventure, lands two people in interesting situations. Odd feelings discovered and new things unveiled. OkiKagu. Better summary inside.
1. The Job

**Summary:** Another monster goes missing and it's up to the Yorozuya to find it and after certain events and one man desperate to impress the woman he loves, three Shinsengumi members are pulled in to help. Forced to be paired up-one sadist and one violent girl are working together to be rewarded for finding one monster. But as the days become long, they're unexpectedly pulled closer and closer.**

* * *

**Some random story that I decided to make up. I recently fell in love with OkiKagu so I've been meaning to write something about them. Finally I made something up! Yay!! Uhm… I'm not sure about their ages right now… I guess I'll just say Sougo/Okita (however you want to call him) is 19 and Kagura is 15. So maybe they're a year older than the original. Other than that nothing much has changed… Except of course the fact that the two actually end up together… Hehe!

**Sorry if the characters are OOC..** It's kind of hard for me to keep these characters in character because I'm used writing my own stories with my own people.

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE JOB**

"Ding Dong!"

Another day at the Yorozuya meant another odd job in store. Of course as freelancers, the three employees were opted to do anything anyone would ask them to do, for money. It could be an easy job at times but in moments such as these it made them want to quit. Getting paid well were actually rare moments but they like meeting new people. It's just that some days in the business just made living a lot harder.

"Get the door!"

"It's your turn to get it!"

"Damnit, I'm busy back here!"

"Busy doing what? Stop drooling over that damn weather lady and get the door!"

"Shut up! It's too early in the morning! Why are you guys being so noisy?"

"12 in the afternoon are not early! What the hell are you doing sleeping in that late? All you did yesterday was eat sukonbu until your belly burst and pass out!"

Shinpachi backed away from the battlefield and decided to drop the argument. It was always like this every time someone rang the doorbell. And like always he was the one to answer it all the time. He walked over to the front door and opened it, ready for anything odd.

"Hello, welcome to the Yorozuya. How may I help you?" he greeted as nicely as he could, a small vein still popped from the temple of his head from the loud, obnoxious yells from inside the house.

"Yes. I got another assignment for you freelancers." spoke the 'person' outside the doorway.

Shinpachi recalled the light purple color of the amanto. His antenna poked out from his forehead and a green amanto stood right behind him, wearing glasses and a stern face. A sigh escaped his lips and the smile disappeared, he gave him a stare that almost meant 'I could care less about your problems.'

"Hey! Don't give me that look! I'm a customer you know!" the idiot prince retorted. "What the-!? Why am I called the idiot prince?!"

"Whatever, come in." Shinpachi called already inside the house, the two guests followed him in.

It had to take a few seconds of Shinpachi's lectures to quiet the two down. Gin lied on the couch once again, ignoring the two other people in the room. Kagura sat next to the table munching on sukonbu. Shinpachi threw Gin off the couch and gestured the guests to sit down.

"Why the hell are they here?" Gin yelled as he got up off the ground.

"My dearest has run awa-!"

Out of nowhere a punch came flying towards the Prince's direction. The purple blob flew across the room, creating a loud thud noise. Gin stared down at him lividly. "We don't have time for your crap! I just remembered that JUMP comes out today damnit, and if I don't have them in my hands in an hour you will pay with your life!"

It grew silent in the room until Kagura decided to speak. "You're gonna die today, Gin-chan." she mumbled as she watched the alien's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Why the hell do you have to do that every time we ask you to do something?! We pay you every time, can't you be a little bit nicer! Plus we'll pay you extra this time. That stupid monster that ran away happens to be one of this idiot's favorites." the green amanto shouted back he turned towards them but they were out of sight.

"Guys there's no time! Let's go get this money bag!" Gin cheered, already out the door. The two were right behind him cheering as excitedly as him.

"WAIT! I haven't told you where Pesu is yet!" Prince Hata called out for them, miraculously recovered from Gin's iron fist.

* * *

"I see, so this monster on the loose is troubling you three."

"Yes sir. It's a lot crazier than the other ones we've encountered before."

"Why the hell did you guys have to come here!?" Hijikata bellowed stopping his urge to punch his commander on the back of the head for allowing the guests in.

Kondou turned to his vice commander and cried "Hijikata! This is my chance! If I help them, this time Otea-chan will finally realize how worthy I am for her!" tears of hope welled up in his eyes.

A sudden silence dropped into the atmosphere and the four stared blankly at the man. "Not a chance."

"Eh? So noisy out here." Sougo complained as he walked out of the Shinsengumi doors. His trade mark eye mask hung from his neck and his sleepy, red eyes landed on the people out front.

"Sleeping on the job huh? I should fire you!" Hijikata retorted.

"No, Hijikata-san! If you fire me it'll be harder for me to kill you!" he replied, his sleepiness suddenly gone.

The two argued loudly while the others walked away to discuss more important manners.

"So that stupid prince lost another one of his stupid collections?" Kondou asked, Shinpachi handed him a picture of the monster and the Shinsengumi Commander grimaced at the abnormal beast.

"He deserved it! So cruel to just trap a beautiful animal! He has no right to take away its freedom!" Kagura cried her eyes filled with passion. Gin smacked her on the back of the head.

"Idiot! What beautiful animal are you talking about! That thing isn't even from Earth, how can it be an animal?!" he shouted and turned back to Kondou. "Anyways, the last time that Baka Oji saw it, it headed 

towards the mountains, so we decided to start there."

"Good, at least we have a starting point." the commander spoke, he cracked his knuckles. "C'mon! Let's prove Otea that I am a worthy man!"

Shinpachi sighed. "If she was here, she would've killed you by now."

* * *

"Kondou-san, I understand that you're helping them out but..." Hijikata started. "Why do I have to be here?! I have more important things to do!"

"As my brethren, you must help me in times of troubles!" Kondou replied with emotion.

"Helping you get the girl you want is no "time of trouble", damnit!" the vice commander yelled back and he turned to the person walking next to him. "And I still don't understand why you have to be around all the time too!"

"Hijikata-san, this is a perfect chance for you to die! This way you can die in humility and I can finally steal your position with ease, see? Happily ever after." he deadpanned, staring off at the path casually.

"Basta--!"

"Hey, shut up back there! It's already annoying enough that we have to look for the stupid thing in this hot weather, you guys aren't making it any easier!" Gin complained from the front of the pack, a sunhat covered his silver hair. Shinpachi and Kagura who were right behind him, stared back at the three.

Gin stopped the whole group and turned around; he stared at everyone in the group as if he was sizing them up. "By the way, this might be the best to split up in teams, just so we could get it over with."

"How are we gonna pair up?" Shinpachi asked.

"Keep me away from this bastard. He's seriously out to kill me." Hijikata pointed at Sougo, taking a step away from him.

"Aw, Hijikata-san you're no fun. Don't be scared of a few bombs." the captain spoke casually, his face held no emotion like always.

"See? Keep me away from him!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay! Stop whining!" Gin replied.

An idea reached Kondou's head and he patted Shinpachi on the back. "This is a great chance to bond with my brother-in-law!"

Shinpachi's glasses twinkled. "Who the hell do you think you're calling 'brother-in-law'?"

"Okay, fine by me. You two are paired up then." Gin replied and moved on, leaving Shinpachi with a huge vein popping from his forehead, Kondou laughed in victory.

"Let's work hard, brother!"

"I see why Ane-ue wants to kill you." he glared.

Gin sighed as he looked at the remaining people. "Okay, since Mayora doesn't want to be with the sadist prince then you'll be with me."

"Where the hell did those nicknames come from!?" Hijikata growled. "And why do I have to be with you! I can find this damn thing on my own!"

"No, no see. If we paired up, I can make you do all the work but I'll just collect the money. Win, win right? You get to let out frustration and I get paid." Gin explained a victory smile appeared on his face. "My plan is brilliant."

"Asshole! Is this why you dragged us here! So you can make us do all the work?"

"Hey! You're supposed to help people! Isn't that what the Shinsengumi is for!"

"What the hell do you know about the Shinsengumi!?"

"So, you two are paired together. No whining; you have to be paired up, I wouldn't want to have to go looking for you kids if any of you get lost." Gin explained to the two remaining, his ears already blocking out Hijikata's ramblings.

"Oi! Bastard! Are you listening?"

"Shut up! What? Are you in heat or something?! We have no time to be arguing!"

"You better not get in my way, china girl. If I catch that thing, I'll get paid." Sougo added as they began walking in pairs.

"Asshole! Like I'll lose to a low-life like you! You're still a hundred years too weak to match up to my strength! Gyahaha!!" Kagura boasted her face twisting in a mad laugh.

"It's a challenge then."

* * *

**Yay! First Gintama fic!** First chapter of a new story! Yes! I finally pulled something out my butt after a few months of nothing but writer's block. This is another one of my half-baked stories. A small brake from my PoT addiction and spending some time with my new addiction! Hehe! Not really sure where this story is headed, but like always, I just wing it. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you keep up with me things _might_ actually get interesting…. Keyword: might. So don't hope too much. Haha!

So, thank you for reading. I hope you review! If you notice some mistakes or anything than please let me know. Constructive criticism would be awesome.

**--Torogi**


	2. Events

**Do not own Gintama. If I did, Sougo and Kagura would already be together. (**A girl can dream, right?**)**

**Yay chapter two! Finally had the energy to fix it up and actually post it. **I think they _really_get OOC in this chapter, but you be the judge of that. This one's completely centered on the couple but some of the chapters will contain the others. Oh and thank you for those who reviewed. And thank you so much for those who pointed out my mistakes. Really I didn't even see the whole 'Otae' problem. Whoopsie. Thanks for letting me know. Hope you keep doing so, because I miss so many things haha!

**Well here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: EVENTS**

The group finally separated. Gin had set up a meeting place by the near top of the mountain. If anyone is missing by the next day then a group will go looking for them while another goes after the monster. Those were the deals. But only a few minutes in the mountain and already, two people and one huge dog had already gotten lost. Only a few steps in the expanse of trees and already one group has no idea where they're headed.

"This is all your fault." Kagura began. "If only you'd listen to what Gin-chan was saying then we wouldn't be lost."

"Like you were listening too. You're too busy with your stupid dog." Sougo replied unenthusiastically.

Kagura gasped dramatically as if he'd said the most ridiculous thing and covered Sadaharu's ears. "Don't you ever dare calling my Sadaharu 'stupid'!"

Sougo waited until she let the dog's ears go before he opened his mouth to talk once more. "Stupid. Dog."

The girl growled and kicked a rock towards him. He quickly dodged and kept walking. "Stop whining, the faster we find that thing, the faster we get out of here."

Kagura kept her mouth shut; she agreed with the idea and walked in silence. He ambled in front of her while she followed right beside her gigantic dog. The silence seemed nerve wracking; only the buzz of insects and chirping birds echoed through the green forest. It was relaxing after having to yell and argue with everyone back there. Peace and quiet. But of course, something always destroys the peace and quiet.

RUMBLE

"Eh?" Kagura mumbled; her head turned to observe behind them.

"GRROOOAAAARRR!!"

She swiveled on the balls of her feet and readied herself for whatever was coming. Again, silence was the only thing heard. Her eyes traced every detail in the green forest, looking for anything that was out of touch, but she saw nothing. Everything seemed at peace again.

"What? You see something?" Sougo asked acting like he hadn't heard anything.

Kagura decided to calm down and turn back towards him. "I thought I heard something out there."

He stared innocently at her. "What're you talking about?"

"Whatever! If I hear it again, I'm leaving you behind! That thing is mine to collect anyway." she huffed and walked passed him, her eyes closed in attitude. "You're definitely slowing me down."

"China girl... You better open your eyes before you die." Sougo spoke.

Kagura grew confused over his statement but decided to ignore it. She kept walking.

"Oi. Really, are you paying attention?"

Her mouth twitched in annoyance and she turned to yell at him but the expression on his face caught her off guard. He pointed passed her. She wondered if he was playing tricks but a sudden growl resonated. Slowly she turned her head. Eyes met a black void, covered in teeth.

"GRRR..."

Her eyes grew wide and as instinct kicked in she jumped back, whipping out her purple umbrella, ready to make a move. Sougo stood right beside her, his sword ready to be unsheathed. The monster stood over the two by 9 feet. It's slimy green body camouflaged it in the green expanse of trees; a huge mouth covered what looked like its body-it was wide open, showing its sharp set of teeth, and two small dots served as its eyes and four lanky arms that looked like they could be human arms except longer, extremely long, protruded out of its sides. Its feet resembled those of an elephants except it carried six-three on each side. It breathed, releasing a green gas that smelled like putrid milk mixed with vinegar and vomit. Even Sadaharu who stood near her couldn't take the smell and had to jump back just to stay away from it.

"Blech!" Kagura grimaced at the smell. She held her nose as she took as small step back.

"Watch out!" Sougo shouted as he jumped out of the way. The monster's lanky arms swatted down on the ground. Kagura had enough time to dodge after hearing his warning and the white dog jumped to the side in safety.

The two landed far from each other but the creature didn't stop. It withdrew and swatted down again. Kagura took a chance and jumped on its arm, her legs carried her up towards its two eyes, but once the arm began to move she started losing balance. She flipped off of it and started shooting. The small dark eyes focused on her; another arm flew, attempting to grab her. Kagura cursed; her eyes searched for a foot hold to jump off of, she had no time to think and she prepared herself for the pain. Nothing came. A loud roar echoed through the forest and she opened her eyes. Sougo who had been free of trouble thanks to her distractions slashed through the creatures arm. The hand that she saw was coming towards her was now flopping on the ground like a fish out of water. She sighed in relief and landed safely on the ground.

"That's what you get for acting like the hero." Sougo stated as he rushed towards the screeching alien. He slashed its side but was disappointed when all he got was air. It already began to back out; they definitely under estimated its speed. It was out of their line of vision before they could even turn to see it go.

The two began to run after it, Sadaharu followed them excitedly.

"Damnit! Why'd you let it get away?" Kagura yelled.

"I was trying to slow it down, I don't know what _you _were doing back there!" he replied, his voice only rose by a little.

"Hurry up! It's getting aw-..."

THUD

Silence

Sougo had to stop himself from laughing as he watched the vigorous girl fall flat on her face. She let out a shriek and after that a loud crashing noise followed. He held his mouth shut knowing that if he let even one chuckle out of his mouth he'd be as good as dead. The girl lied on the ground in silence, and it made him wonder if she was knocked out cold but without warning she propped herself up with both her arms and she curled her knees up to sit on them but then...

"YAARRGH!!" she yelled as smite of pain ran through her leg, two hands shot to her injured foot. Sougo stared down at her, still stopping the urge to laugh.

"Hurt yourself already?" he asked, covering his giggles as he stared down at her ankle.

"No! It just feels weird! Nothing's wrong with it!" she bluffed and jumped up to her feet only to fall once again, flat on her butt. She grabbed her foot as she writhed in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, **ow**!!"

Sougo chuckled and squatted down beside her. "Stop moving. Let me see it."

Kagura formed a pout with her lips and forced the coming tears back in her eyes. She sat up carefully as to not irritate her foot and showed it to him. The young male took her foot in his hands and examined it. A blue bruise had already covered part of her ankle, he made a face at the bruise and it made her wonder just how bad it was.

"You obviously can't walk." He stated.

Kagura groaned in frustration. "I can't beli-.. H-HEY!!"

Without warning Kagura felt an arm snake around her back and another arm snake behind her legs. She felt a floating sensation after that and an odd closeness to the person next to her.

"W-wha! Put me down! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kagura shrieked as Sougo began to walk, with her in his arms.

"Why are you always so noisy?" he asked casually as if nothing had happened.

Kagura panicked; her arm flailed towards him, but he didn't stop walking. "PUT ME DOWN!!"

Finally Sougo huffed and sat her down on the ground. "Fine, but you're going to have to figure out a way to move on your own." Sadaharu seemed to have found some fondness to the odd man and decided to follow him.

The injured girl sat on the ground alone but satisfied to be away from him, but when she noticed him walking away she began to worry. Just how exactly was she supposed to move? She clearly couldn't even stand and walking was definitely out of question. She looked over to him, his back getting smaller and smaller, even Sadaharu had walked away with him.

"Damnit." She cursed. "This guy's such an asshole."

Her eyes looked around for anything that might help her. A lengthy stick caught her attention and she thanked god that it was only an arm's length away. She grabbed it and used it to support her. With only a small amount of energy, she managed to stand up, using the stick as a crutch. She tried taking a step forward but the weight that rested on the stick made her hand slide down its length. The loose shaving 

on the stick acted as needles and she let out a shriek at the pain of the sharp, thorn-like spikes. She was lucky enough that the stick hadn't stabbed through her hand.

The attempt to walk with stick as crutches landed her on the ground once more. She cursed her luck for injuring herself so easily. Her eyes looked for him again and before he could disappear into the forest she decided to suck up her pride.

"Damnit! Help me out!" she yelled, but no answer came. "HEY!! ARE YOU LISTENING?! I NEED HELP!!"

Yet again, he showed no signs of hearing her. She began to tear up in frustration. "GET BACK HERE! I CAN'T GET UP!"

Nothing.

"SOUGOOOO!!" she called out his name.

He stopped and turned. Kagura formed a pout on her lips again as she watched him walked back to her, although she felt relieved to have finally gotten his attention.

It didn't take very long for him to reach her. His long strides always made him fast. Once he stood over her, she saw the victorious smirk that was plastered on his face. She almost jumped up and punched him just to wipe out that grin but she figured it'll just injure her much more.

"Yes, little lady?" he teased.

She growled; she hated it when he made fun of her. "Shut up. I can't get up."

"That's not a very nice way of asking a favor." He replied, taking the joke even further.

"Don't start with me! Or else you'll die by my hands!" she yelled.

"I should just leave you here to rot then." He added sending her an innocent smile before turning around to walk away again.

Kagura panicked. "No! Okay, okay fine! I need help, I can't get up." She stated calmer than before.

He turned around. "Say 'please'."

"No way!" she retorted.

"Fine." He turned away.

"PLEASE!"

He turned back. "Please what?"

She growled. "Please, help me. I can't get up."

"Still not convincing enough."

"STOP BEING SUCH A SADIST!!"

"I'm not a sadist; you are."

"Hurry up and pick me up!!"

"Walking away now..."

"Ugh!" Kagura groaned, writing a new job on her 'to-do list': kill him later. "I need help, pretty please, with cherry on top!"

Sougo grinned triumphantly and he crouched down in front of her. "Wow, never knew you were so easy." He chuckled and picked her up before she could say anything back. Sadaharu barked beside him as if he was taunting her too.

'Since when the hell did they team up against me!' she yelled inwardly at the same time wondering why her face was beginning to heat up.

* * *

**Well, there you go.**I didn't really know how to start up with their little romance so I just went old school and made one of them injured. (Haha, sorry Kagura.) How's the OOCness? Too much or what? Let me know and I'll try changing it up a bit. And please, if you find more mistakes, tell me. It helps.**And thank you for reading, you better review, or Kagura's gonna hunt you down tonight! Haha!**

**-Torogi**


End file.
